Much Ado About Nothing
by three french fries
Summary: Collection of short, 1500-word one-shots. James Potter/Lily Evans
1. Maybe

.`

_nightmares, daydreams_

_.`_

"—for once!" Lily's voice is pitched so high that her own ears hurt. This time, she isn't just angry. She's in hysterics. She can feel her own green eyes almost popping out of her head. "Why can't you just—"

In the background, Emma Potter, James' second cousin, was trying to talk in a soothing voice, but it didn't work, and all Lily could hear was the pounding in her ears and the silent screams trapped in her throat. And all she could see was James Potter's eyes—hazel and angry and gleaming with more emotion she had ever thought he was capable of feeling.

"Why can't you just—" Lily takes a deep breath and tries to stop herself from breaking down, completely and utterly breaking down. She is Head Girl; she cannot, will not, won't let herself break down.

And then she looks into James Potter's eyes, hazel and angry and gleaming with more emotion she had ever though _anyone_ was capable of feeling. Except perhaps herself.

"Why—" Lily begins for the third time, the screams in her throat rising and trying to escape. She feels Emma tugging at her, trying to get her away from Potter—from hysteria. Tears blind her, leaving her vision blank and blurred and full.

"Why can't I _what_, Evans?" Potter's voice is dangerously soft. Lily can't see anything. She's pretty sure she hasn't cried since third year. She turns on her heel and runs back to the dorm she shared with Emma and two other girls before she became Head Girl, tears running down her face. The door slams, and she ignores Emma when she comes in, just sits on Emma's canopied bed and cries and cries and cries and once she's dry she sobs without tears.

.`  
><em>salt, echoes<em>  
>.`<p>

Emma sits on the foot of the bed, trying to give Lily sympathy, but Lily pulls a pillow over her head and lies, quiet.

"Lily." She can hear Emma's voice through her very soft pillow. "I don't know if you're even listening, but I'm talking anyway. I know you. I know there's a giant pit in your stomach, and you're trying to fill it up with tears and more tears because you hate being empty. But it being full of tears is worse than it being empty."

Lily looks up from her pillow. "Emma. What should I do?" She's so empty, so horribly empty…

"Tell him what you really feel."

Lily buries her face again and mumbles, "I can't."

"Look, Lily. I don't know what you really feel, and for someone who always knows everything—" Lily can feel Emma stopping, hoping for a smile from Lily at her joke. "For someone who always knows what her best friend is feeling, that's saying a lot. But you know what you feel. I can tell you do."

"I do." Lily feels courage coursing through her, washing away her hysteria and softening the sharp black pit in the base of her stomach. "I do."

.`  
><em>crystals, infinities<em>  
>.`<p>

Her face is still tear-streaked, and James feels like a monster, standing there at the door of his room in the Heads' dorm, gazing down at Lily Evans' tear-stained face. But he hardens himself, though he knows that he caused her tears.

"What?" he says in a voice that he can hear crack a little.

She moves her lips as if about to speak, but doesn't—she can't speak. She shivers just a little. Lily Evans off her pedestal. Alone. Cold. Afraid.

He sighs and relents, pulling her into his room. He hands her his fleecy Gryffindor Quidditch jacket, which she turns down with a shake of her head. Her hair is pulled into a last-minute dark red ponytail down her back.

She sits on a chair, silent, flushing uncomfortably until James breaks the silence. "Come to finish your sentence?"

Her face turns the color of her hair, but she doesn't argue.

"So finish it," says James, but his heart trembles. He knows that she was wrong to blatantly insult him as she just did. He knows that he was in the right, at least this once, and everything she said was undeserved for once.

And he knows that_ he, James Potter, is in love with Lily Evans_.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry I yelled at you for no plausible reason and I'm sorry I treated you like dirt."

James stands there with his mouth hanging open like some halfwit. With a tremendous effort, he snaps it shut. "You're _sorry_?" And he, James Potter, regrets it the minute it's out of his mouth.

She looks away. "Yeah."

James runs a hand through his dark hair. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Lily looks at him like he has gone mad. "Why can't you just—" She stops herself, realizing that going on will mean going in a circle.

"Why can't I just _what_, Evans?" he says quietly. Pauses. "Look, Evans. I've fancied you since forever, okay? And you've always said no. Maybe that egged me on at first; maybe in third year I was just curious how long it would take for you to actually agree. Maybe in fourth year I'd gotten into the habit and couldn't stop because I, James Potter, never give up on anything. Maybe in fifth year—"

Breathe in.

"—maybe in fifth year I actually started liking you. Maybe in sixth year I meant every word I'd ever said to you about asking you out. And maybe now—"

She is staring at him intently, her green eyes focused and brighter and greener than emeralds or grass—a green the color of every galaxy the universe has ever known. Lily's very own green.

"Maybe now I'm in love with you, Lily. And all you've ever said is no. All you're ever going to say is no. And you're just going to keep believing that I'm the person I was in third year, in fourth year. But I'm not, because I'm me. And I am in love with you."

Lily doesn't speak, but she doesn't need to. The silence is comfortable, for once, not bitter like it had been in the past. And James doesn't resist when Lily rises from her seat and puts both her arms around him; he hugs her back, because that moment is theirs, if it is their only moment together.

And then she opens the door to leave, and James is going to let her leave, because he may have pursued her relentlessly for six and a half years but now he is going to let her go without a sound, without a murmur of protest—

"Evans!" He feels the familiar words bubbling to his lips. "Will you go out with me?"

Lily turns, looking at him with her eyes full of stars. "Maybe."

And James Potter smiles. Because Lily, even though she hasn't actually said it, has said yes.


	2. Mistletoe

**A/N: This oneshot is in no way related to the previous one, unless you want it to be. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone!**

MISTLETOE

Christmas was the one time of the year when Lily felt that the Marauders' actions throughout the castle were at least tolerable, and at most slightly enjoyable. It was also the one time of the year when she would actually laugh _with_ the Marauders, instead of _at_ them.

When Lily climbed through the portrait hole during Christmas Eve her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was amused to find that the four Marauders—Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter—had set up a full-blown Christmas party in the Common Room. She went up to her dorm room to put down her brim-full satchel, dropping a quill, her Potions homework, and a spell book in the process, and then came back down.

The Gryffindor Common Room was completely filled, which was surprising, considering it was the holidays. Lily caught sight of Christine Brightman and her friend Claire Lane, two Ravenclaws, and this confirmed her suspicions that Potter and his gang had whispered the password to some of the people from the other Houses.

Lily joined her friends, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald and Emmeline Vance, who were sitting around the fire laughing and talking.

"Lily!" Marlene feigned extreme shock. "You've come to join a party—"

"—thrown by the Marauders, no less, two of whom are your sworn archenemies!" continued Emmeline.

"It's Christmas," Lily shrugged with a laugh. "Anything is possible. And even the famous Lily Evans sometimes socialises."

"I'm proud of you, Lils," giggled Mary MacDonald.

Lily was about to smile and continue conversing with her friends in sweet Christmas nothings, but the gaggle of girls were just then spotted by Sirius Black, who wound his way over to them.

"Lily-Billy-bunting!" gasped Sirius in mock shock.

Lily narrowed her green eyes. "Call me that once again, and I blow off your overlarge head. Literally."

"Okay, okay, sorry, Lily," said Sirius. "Why are you here?"

"Joining in on the Christmas spirit, James," said Marlene.

"Hm," said a voice from beside Sirius. "Didn't know you were capable of doing that, Evans."

_James Potter_, thought Lily, clenching her fists and teeth. "I'm not, with you around," she said aloud.

"Also, in case you haven't noticed, you're sitting under—" Potter pointed with his wand, "—mistletoe."

Lily looked up. "Potter, you cheat," she snarled, moving one seat away. "You conjured that up just now."

"Yeah, Prongs, don't cheat," said Sirius, grinning. James Potter, Lily was glad to note, looked sufficiently embarrassed.

Mary giggled. "Lily, for future reference, the mistletoe is there," she pointed to a spot just beyond the entrance to the boys' dormitories, "there," –a spot just beyond the entrance to the girls' dorms— "there," –just above the Christmas tree in the centre of the room— "and there," –a spot in front of the punch bowl.

"Thank you, Mary," smiled Lily.

"Aw, MacDonald," sighed Sirius Black. "Look at poor Prongsie's face."

All four girls laughed as James Potter's face turned a shade of blackberry-red. "Well, Merry Christmas," he mumbled, and turned on his heel.

"Lily-Billy-bunting," said Sirius, dodging Lily's punch, "you really should kiss Jamesie, you know. He's been feeling so blue lately."

"Kiss James?" Lily was about to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the thought, when an idea flashed on in her mind.

"Yeah, come on, kiss James," said Sirius, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"What'll you do if I kiss him?" Lily smirked, her eyes glinting.

"I'll kiss Marlene," said Sirius. The girl in question blushed.

"_This_ Marlene?" Lily asked, gesturing towards Marlene McKinnon, who was now almost as red as James Potter had been just now.

"_This_ Marlene," agreed Sirius.

"Promise?" said Lily, grinning.

"Promise."

`.

_holly berries_

_`._

James froze from where he was across the room—he'd just caught and snogged Christine Brightman under the mistletoe in the archway leading to the girls' dorms. Christine, a sweet sixth-year Ravenclaw, had blushed and left.

But now he spotted Lily Evans coming towards him.

_And he was still under the mistletoe._

Lily came towards him with intent in her bright green eyes—which were fixed on him. Her red hair, down the way James liked it, billowed out behind her like a sail in a gentle wind. And the world was spinning and he couldn't move and Lily's eyes were oh, so green, and he couldn't move, and the world was spinning…

James felt the eyes of almost the entire Common Room on him. He tried to slink away, but his muscles weren't moving.

Then, just as she was about to reach him, Lily swerved and swooped down on Marlene McKinnon's fourth-year brother, James McKinnon. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, which made him blush, and said, "Happy Christmas, James!" 

"Evans!" came a howl from Sirius across the room. "I MEANT JAMES _POTTER_!"

"Well, you just said kiss James," said Lily innocently. "And I kissed James! Which means now you have to—"

In a flash Sirius had darted across the Common Room and clapped his hand over her mouth. "Evans," he hissed, "I will _kill_ you."

The partygoers, who by now had realised what had happened, laughed and turned away.

"Okay, but not before you kiss Marlene," said Lily purposely. "And you said _this_ Marlene, so don't you go kissing Marlene Green."

"As if that would be any better. She's a _seventh_ year, for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, so kiss Marlene McKinnon."

`.

_mistletoe_

_`._

It was late—two o'clock Christmas morning—and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had already left. Even the Gryffindors were drifting away.

Lily, contented, half-asleep and warm, was just starting to return to the dorm when someone grabbed her around the waist and said in a triumphant voice, "Ha! Gotcha!"

"James Potter!" screeched Lily. The remaining Gryffindors were too drunk, too engrossed in their own business, or too sleepy to care. A few gazes turned their way, then left.

"Ha, ha," said James Potter, his hair ruffled in a way Lily secretly thought quite attractive.

Then their lips crashed, and Lily felt her arms going around his neck, and herself rising on her toes to meet him more, and she yielded, and _oh god this was James Potter_, but she didn't want to pull away, so she let him, and her eyes closed…

`.  
><em>silver stags<em>  
>`.<p>

After she'd bidden James Potter a hasty and rather confused goodnight, Lily hurried up to her own dorm. Her head was heavy, but her feet were light. She hated Potter even more, but oh Merlin she loved the way he'd felt in her mouth, in her heart.

Emmeline, Marlene and Mary were still down in the Common Room, Marlene probably still tangled with Sirius. Lily smiled, because she wanted to be alone right now, alone and warm and oh, so alight.

There was a midnight-blue box on her pillow.

Lily opened it and read the note.

In curly, clear handwriting, it said simply,

"_Merry Christmas, Lily. Love, Prongs_."

Under the note, there was a pendant. It was a tiny silver stag, the size of Lily's thumbnail, and Lily was confused as to why he'd chosen a stag, but even as she wondered she delighted over the delicate moon-white sheen the stag gave off. She felt faintly bad for not giving James anything, but they'd work that out tomorrow, _as friends_.

Though she was extremely tired, Lily's fingers found their own way round her neck and clasped the pendant into place.


	3. Much Ado About Nothing

"James Potter, how many school rules do you plan on smashing to pieces this year?" Lily Evans asked, her hands on her hips.

"As many as I can," James Potter replied, crossing his legs and leaning back in his squashy armchair.

Beside him, his closest friend Sirius Black added, "Don't frown like that, Evans. You're beginning to look like McGonagall already."

Lily's bright green eyes narrowed. Potter and Black had lost Gryffindor twenty-five points that day by turning the furniture in the Transfiguration classroom upside down and sticking it to the ceiling with a Permanent Sticking Charm. Professor McGonagall had all but thrown a fit. And Potter and Black were _not_ going to lose Gryffindor any more points—not on Lily's watch.

"It's going to take me forever to get those points back," Lily hissed. "Don't you have _any_ pride for your house? Consideration for others? Potter, you're arrogant, you're self-centred—are there any more of your bad qualities I haven't discovered yet?"

"Try discovering some of my good qualities for once, Evans," Potter snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't see beyond that big head of yours!"

"I'll make you a deal," said Potter, suddenly quiet and serious. Beside him, Black straightened.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I won't break any school rules for a week—"

Sirius Black, who had until then kept unusually quiet, barked with laughter. "That's about as possible as Evans eloping with Professor Flitwick!"

Lily glared at Black. "And?" she asked Potter.

"And if I don't lose Gryffindor any points for a whole week, starting this Friday evening, then you go out with me during the weekend."

Lily snorted. "Deal."

Potter's eyes had become suddenly bright. "Really?"

Lily shrugged. "If you can accomplish an impossible task, I can do the same. But you can't."

"But if I don't lose any points for an entire week—"

"Which is about as possible as me eloping with Professor Flitwick—"

"Aw, Evans, that was my idea!"

"Oh, shut up, Black."

"If I don't lose any points for an entire week, then you'll go out with me?"

"Sure."

"Swear?"

Sirius Black shot up, having apparently thought of something ghastly. His face was a dangerous chalky colour.

"But I won't have anyone to break the rules with me! Remus will back out and become the goody-goody he is underneath and Peter will—"

Potter and Lily ignored him.

"I, Lily Evans," said Lily, her bright green eyes glowing with determination, "swear solemnly on whatever deity Potter considers holy, that I will go out with him next weekend if he doesn't lose Gryffindor any points during the entirety of next week, starting this Friday night."

"Thank you," said Potter, his own hazel eyes mirroring Lily's determination.

"But what about the prank we planned where we were going to cover McGonagall's office with kittens?" Black whined.

Lily crossed her arms and leant against a nearby wall as Potter's face turned the same shade of chalk as Black's.

"Operation Fluffy!" he cried. "How could I have forgotten?"

Lily smirked. "You only have this one chance, Potter," she said snidely, turning towards the girls' dormitories.

_Later that night_

"You _what_?" gasped Emmeline Vance, promptly falling off her canopied bed.

"I said, only if he doesn't lose Gryffindor any points for an entire _week_," Lily clarified.

Marlene McKinnon, who had picked up her dropped jaw from one of the other beds, shook her head wisely. "You're in for a date with James Potter, Lily Evans, whatever you may think."

Lily shrugged. "_If_ he doesn't lose Gryffindor any points. And even if he does, it's just a date with James Potter. It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything."

"Oh, Lily," said Mary MacDonald sagely from the last bed. "You haven't caught onto the Gryffindor maxim yet."

"And what," said Lily, "is that?"

"'What James Potter wants, James Potter gets,'" said Mary, Marlene, and Emmeline in unison.

Lily tossed her hair again. "Evidence of his bigheadedness."

"True, nevertheless," said Mary.

"Well, if he doesn't break any rules, we'll talk about it later. And meanwhile, I want to hear no more about it."

_In the boys__' __dorms_

"I can't believe it, mate," Remus groaned, flopping onto his bed. "I can't believe Lily might go on a date with you."

"Key word being _might_," growled Sirius, who had kidnapped James' Snitch and was staring morosely at the ceiling. Ever since he'd realised that his best friend's deal meant that Operation Fluffy was now down to only one conspirator, he had not been in a good mood.

Remus ignored him. The best thing to do when Sirius was being moody was to ignore him, as Remus had found out through hard trial. "You should hear her on prefect rounds, going on and on about the trials and tribulations you cause her—"

"She _talks_ about me?" James positively glowed. "You do realise that if she goes on a date with you, you'll owe me three Galleons?"

Remus sighed. "I can't believe I promised you three whole Galleons. That's—" he counted on his fingers.

"A Galleon is seventeen Sickles," supplied Peter Pettigrew nervously.

"I know that," Remus said, giving Peter Pettigrew a small smile. But three whole Galleons—that's fifteen chocolate frogs!"

"Fifteen chocolate frogs for _me_," sang James.

"_If_," Remus reminded him.

_Four days later_

"Potter!" Lily screeches, launching herself into the middle of the heated duel that has broken out between Potter and Mulciber.

"He—tried—to—" pants Potter, dodging a Stunning Spell and firing one of his own at the Slytherin. Black, who was frozen when the duel started, collects his wits and screams, "Anteoculatea!"

Unfortunately, the spell rebounds and hits Potter instead. Giant antlers sprout from his head and Potter freezes.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO," screams Lily, hitting Potter with a Full Body-Bind Curse, "NOT TO DUEL WITH SLYTHERINS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE—"

Potter's eyes frantically dart around the room, but he is completely silent.

Mulciber narrows his eyes. Black shoots a jinx at him, which Mulciber easily blocks with his wand. Lily whirls around and hexes Black with the Full Body-Bind Curse as well. She is about to send another Body-Bind Curse at Mulciber when his well-placed Color-Changing Charm turns Lily's skin completely sky-blue.

"That," she says, her sky-blue skin darkening and her green eyes strangely intense in her blue face, "is IT."

And with that she begins to duel.

James is riveted by her wand's quick, easy slashes and flashing curses, and he almost sighs when Professor McGonagall arrives on the scene, and stops the brawl.

And fifty points are taken from Gryffindor.

Because of him.

_Half an hour later_

"You could have just told me he tried to jinx me from behind," Lily mumbles, her head downcast. They are alone now, in the Common Room, and she sat him down to yell at him, but the conversation is taking a completely different turn.

James almost snorts with derision. "You wouldn't have believed me."

When she looks up, her face is red. "I'm sorry for starting that duel."

"You didn't start it, I did."

"Look, Potter, I'm sorry," she says. "It was an extremely cowardly thing Mulciber did, and I guess it doesn't matter that Gryffindor is losing fifty points, because Slytherin is in top position for the House Cup now and it's lost more than that. I appreciate your standing up for me."

James doesn't answer. He's still bitter that the date is off. So bitter that even the fact that Lily Evans is apologising to him is no consolation.

"You know what, let's just let all that go. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Mmhmm," agrees James.

Lily pauses. "Potter, will you go out with me?"

"_What?!_"


End file.
